It can be appreciated that training targets have been in use for years. Typically, a training target comprises target pads that are shaped to resemble a human head, and that are worn over the hand in an open-palm position during practice. Another variation of a target pad is mounted on the hand with dual contraptions for strapping the hand, and with a pocket for receiving the fingers. Another variation of a target pad is a device that is mounted on the hand with the fingers in a fist-like position. Another variation of a target pad is a mechanical target pad that is mounted on the wall for target practice. Another variation of a target pad is an exercise device that includes a target section having the shape of the head, neck and torso of a human. Another variation of a target pad resembles a life-like striking dummy as an attachment to a punching bag.
The main problem with conventional training targets is that the target pad is not safely secured during practice because the trainer's hand is inserted in the target head in the open-palm position. The same issue applies with a similar device wherein the hand assumes the fist position when inserted in the target pad prior to use. Both devices are susceptible to a complete separation of the target pads from the hand during target practice, thus exposing the trainer's hand to potential injury.
Another problem with conventional training targets is that it takes a long time to use the target pad for practice because the target requires a contraption to captivate the hand and fingers prior to practicing. Another problem with conventional training target are the target pads are heavy, expensive and not easy to use and to setup for target practice.
The following are examples of prior art patent documents that disclose various types of training devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,231 discloses a karate target pad. The abstract of this patent states that the target pad is worn on the hand and wrist. The patent teaches that the user's hand is held in an open palm position. The content of the '231 patent is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,633 discloses a karate glove. The abstract of this patent states that the glove comprises a tough outer casing with resilient foam means disposed therein. The content of this patent is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,408 discloses a hand and forearm protective device for the interception of thrusts in martial arts. The abstract of the patent states that the device includes a polyurethane foam mitt having a parallelepiped basic body. The content of this patent is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,820 discloses an inflatable boxing glove or pillow. The abstract of the patent states that the glove includes a casing having an axially disposed open ended tubular sleeve. The content of this patent is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D277,592 discloses karate kick training target. The content of this patent is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,029 discloses a martial arts striking machine. The abstract of the patent states that the device includes a base and at least two supports of differing heights. The content of this patent is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.